dwtddanganronpafandomcom-20200213-history
Stupe Iruma
Stupe Iruma ' is a character and student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Stupe is an inventor responsible for creating widely acclaimed products such as "Eye Drop Contact Lenses", though he considers them a failure since he had to work to create them. Despite this,he was still given the title of the '''Ultimate Inventor (超高校級の「発明家」 chō kōkō kyū no “hatsumeika” lit. Super High School Level Inventor). History Early Life After he successfully participated in the 53rd Killing Game, Stupe's memories and past were fabricated by Team Danganronpa as follows: According to him, Stupe used to be a boring, unremarkable boy with no talent at all. One day, he got into a car accident and was close to death, ending up in a coma. After the surgery, he barely managed to regain consciousness, and ever since his head has been full of ideas for all kinds of inventions. He began to believe that the surgery turned him into an "augmented human", explaining how he survived the coma and became an inventor. Stupe's career as an inventor included the commercialization of him "Eye-drop Contacts". However, because his principle motto is "how can you live life when you're so relaxed it's like you’re still asleep," he treats them as a failure. Personality Stupe is described as an oddball, having an overly confident, loud personality and a frighteningly sharp tongue. He considers himself a beautiful genius, and every time he opens his mouth he spews a parade of reckless vulgar remarks and insults, strongly putting pressure on others and looking down on them. In the original Japanese, he even uses the Japanese word "ore-sama" to refer herself, which is considered very arrogant and more traditionally masculine. He also tends to give other characters insulting nicknames. In his Original DWTD Version,Stupe was given his name by his father Dummo, the late, great shark tamer. Like his father, Stupe's philosophy on life is that nothing is impossible. He believes that you can do anything if you put your mind to it - like teaching yourself how to fly. Many are supportive of Stupe's attribute to life. The law of gravity isn't. Talent Ultimate Inventor Stupe's talent as the Ultimate Inventor is a fabrication made by Team Danganronpa. Due to that fact, it is unclear whether Stupe is a supreme inventor in the past. Stupe is a very skilled inventor, and he has created lots of ground-breaking products, his first invention being "Eye-Drop Contacts". Stupe also invented many useful products such as a product that can help one to type on the keyboard, reading manga and understand it, and eating meals all done while the user is sleeping. He makes automatic sensor cameras at Stupa's request and several items for Doomed, such as the machine-disabling Elect Hammers and Elect Bombs, a remote-controller that can hijack Exisals and a vacuum cleaner that can capture and release Nanokumas. His Elect Hammers prove very useful when his friends manage to complete the tunnel dungeon in Chapter 5. Relationships Numskull Star Stupe and Numskull believe in each other and Numskull wants to confess to him by talking alone to himIn Chapter 1,Numskull and Stupe were sitting next to each other talking and laughing. In Chapter 4,Numskull decides to flirt with him.In chapter 5,Stupe and Numskull were running togheter.In Chapter 10,Numskull and Stupe bonded to each other and helded each others hands.When Numskull founded Stupe's dead body,She breaks down crying.In Class trial,Numskull yells at Dummkopf for killing Stupe and reveals by Numskull that she cares for him.After Dummkopf got executed,Calamity suggested that he and Stupe will be togheter now making Numskull triggered. Dummkopf Kirigiri In Chapter 1,Dummkopf asked Stupe how he became and Inventor in the first place,Then Stupe told him that he had a car accident 5 years ago.In Chapter 5,Stupe hugs Dummkopf after he say the dead body of Mishap In Chapter 6,Dummkopf tells Stupe to be careful around the rats,When Stupe says that he likes the rats and Dummkopf,Dummkopf Blushes.In Chapter 10,Stupe asks Dummkopf if they will go to the Neo World Program but Dummkopf refuses and Stupe cried.Dummkopf then tells him that they can go,Stupe hugs Dummkopf when he heard that. During the virtual world,Dummkopf tells Stupe one more thing before he kills him,he told Stupe that he is going to kill him for his and the others own goods.In the class trial after Numskull asked him why he killed Stupe,Dummkopf blushed and told them thathe is doing this for their own goods,then he looks at Stupe's death portrait before he gets executed.After he got executed,Calamity suggested that he and Stupe will be togheter now making Numskull triggered. Trivia * Some people mistake Stupe for a girl * Stupe is the last student to be introduced in DWTD:Danganronpa * Stupe Resembles Miu Iruma the most * People ship Stupe with either Numskull or Dummkopf Other Links Stupe in Dumb ways to die Wiki Other Names Japanese Symbols: 入間仏 Romaji: Iruma Stupe Korean: 이루마 S つぺ Espanol Latino/Spanish: Iruma Stup`e Latin: Iruma uociferatione Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters Category:Victims Category:Murdered Category:Deceased forever Category:Dead forever